


Saltwater [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Sometimes friendship means forgiveness. Sometimes friendship means calling you on your bullshit.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Saltwater [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126412) by [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Twilight/Saltwater.mp3) | 14:11 | 10.0 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _From Now On_ by The Features

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
